


of nothing in particular

by cacao_society



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Charmed (TV) Fusion, Blood and Injury, Demons, Domestic, Established Relationship, GinIchi Day 2019, In Medias Res, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, M/M, Magical Creatures, Too Much Exposition, Unbeta'd, Whitelighter, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacao_society/pseuds/cacao_society
Summary: He jogs down the stairs, mentally cursing all the Beings in the Eleven Realms. Now, he has a capital “S” Situation to deal with on top of having a mysterious flower demon to identify. It just wasn’t his day. Or month.





	of nothing in particular

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so tw: in the beginning there's mention of blood and injuries, it's not mentioned again after that scene -- with Nanao and Lisa.
> 
> Title comes from the _Charmed (1998)_ theme song How Soon is Now? by Love Spit Love. It's a very Ichigo song in general, so I def recommend giving it a listen. 
> 
> Work is unbeta'd!
> 
> Oh, also, this is adult medical resident! Ichigo. I didn't particularly specify his age, but, yeah!
> 
> This is what binging Charmed and reading Bleach fic gets you.

The familiar warmth of the Light of Life is slowly fading from Ichigo’s palms when Nanao puts her hand on his arm.

“We’ve got it from here,” she tells him in a calm voice, impervious to the fact that she’s staining Ichigo’s shirt with her half-sister’s blood. “You’re exhausted.”

Ichigo’s brain rattles in skull when he shakes his head. He can only hope that the grimace that contorts his face looks like a vaguely concerned expression instead of him fighting back the wave of nausea that comes with the jarring movement. “I should stay a while longer, Lisa was possessed—”

“—by a demon, I know.” Nanao interjects, squeezing Ichigo’s arm before she removes her hand to brush a few stray hairs from Lisa’s face. “You’re no use to us if you pass out from exhaustion.”

He wants to say no. There’s was still a slight gray pallor to Lisa’s skin, and, even if the close call did nearly drain him of his energy, his charge’s health was of paramount importance. But, Nanao did have a point.

“Alright,” he acquiesces, knowing when to cut his losses. Besides, he’s never won an argument against Nanao and he doubts today’ll be the day when his streak changes. Ichigo’s knees scream in prostest as he stands from the hardwood floor. “Call me immediately if anything happens. _Anything_.”

Nanao doesn’t acknowledge him, still absentmindedly rearranging Lisa’s hair. Ichigo knows better than to let it bother him. He peers around the sisters’ living room checking to see if some of Hachi’s wards remain intact.

He spots a metallic glimmer in the kitchen doorway. At least they wouldn’t be left entirely unprotected in his absence.

Fear prickles his fingertips; Ichigo focuses on the feeling, mentally grabs onto it and tugs until the emotion envelops his body all the way down to his toes. He almost lost Lisa today and it’s with that thought that he orbs home.

He materializes in the attic, taking advantage of the fact that by using his whitelighter healing powers his hands are free of his charges’ blood – an aspect that oddly makes him look forward to his medical residency program at the hospital – it was too easy to pretend that the witches he’s healed were figment of his imagination.

It’s hard to stay grounded when surrounded by the supernatural.

“Ichigo, you’re back! I was just watching over the house for you.”

Case in point, the iridescent ghost with an equally bright smile hovering next to Ichigo’s Book of Shadows talking like he hadn’t materialized just as Ichigo finished orbing.

“Kaien.” Ichigo intones, barely resisting the urge to sigh.

Usually Ichigo’s happier to see his cousin and translucent mentor in all things Wicca. Kaien’s pointers particularly helps Ichigo to navigate his recently unsealed Wiccan powers – powers that Kaien helps hide from the Powers That Be, even though his efforts are completely contradictory to his one-man mission to get Ichigo to revive the Shiba Power of Three, Yuzu and Karin be damned.

“You look like hell, Ichigo.” Kaien observes, gliding over to Ichigo’s shoulder while he flips to the Book of Shadows.

“Thanks,” Ichigo responds, not looking up from the book. He scowls, glaring at the pages in vain. It’s not like he could scare the inanimate object into giving him an answer, even if Nanao didn’t give him much to go on. “You wouldn’t, by chance, know anything about flower demons, would you, Kaien?”

“That_ is_ an abridged version of the Shiba Book of Shadows, y’know? Kūkaku and Ganju would be more than happy to help you with your search.” He can hear his cousin’s grin in his cheery tone.

It’s an easy offer to resist. The Kurosaki household has had more than enough punishments from the Powers That Be and Ichigo doesn’t want to attract more attention to his family; he’s still adjusting to his charges, part of the family’s punishment or an inability to lead a “normal” life, even though they were part “mortal.” Though, the more that Ichigo talks with Kaien, the more he suspects the Elders knew about their Shiba blood all along.

“Is that a no?”

“I’ve been out of the game for a while now, Ichigo.” Kaien responds, tone deceptively light.

It’s close enough to a reprimand that Ichigo finds himself shrinking closer to the book, not caring about the unpleasant memories that the _hanahaki_ page brings up – things are still tense with Riruka and it’s been almost half a year.

“Besides,” Kaien continues after a pregnant pause, oblivious to Ichigo’s reaction. “There are more pressing things to worry about on The Other Side.” Kaien glides to the front of the bookstand, fixing Ichigo with a humorless smile. “Word on the street is that there’s a darklighter in the Elder’s ranks.” His gaze darkens, “Among other things that threaten to throw the Realms into chaos.”

The thrill that pricks at Ichigo’s fingertips has little to do with fear. He shuts the Book closed with a faint _thump_. “Care to share with the class, cousin?”

Ichigo palms the _triquetra_ on the Book’s cover while he waits for Kaien to respond. When it’s obvious that he won’t, Ichigo lets out a long sigh, playing off the adrenaline he feels running through his veins. One of these days, the secrets Kaien is keeping from him will probably erase the Shiba family and all of its branches from existence. He switches his strategy and asks a more direct question. “How will this affect us?”

Kaien inclines his head in an approximation of a nod. “The Kurosaki Family is safe, for now.”

It’s not quite the answer Ichigo wants to hear.

Ichigo growls, “Fine.” His heart is still beating rapidly under the possibly threat of danger, but his family’s uncertain timeline – and certain impending doom – isn’t enough to stave off the exhaustion that comes with healing charges from near-death injuries three days in a row coupled with his shifts at Uncle Ryuuken’s hospital. Ichigo yawns. He wags the hand that he’s not using to cover his mouth in a shooing motion. “I’m gonna go make a cup of coffee,” he says, once he can talk again. “Go and get some more information or something. I know how crabby you get around people food.”

“Tell your dad I said ‘Hello,’” Kaien says in place of a goodbye, leaving in the usual whirl of lights before Ichigo has the time to properly respond.

Still, Ichigo grunts in the general direction where Kaien was floating moments before, unable to hide his frustration. He jogs down the stairs, mentally cursing all the Beings in the Eleven Realms. Now, he has a capital “S” Situation to deal with on top of having a mysterious flower demon to identify. It just wasn’t his day. Or month.

The kitchen cabinets old hinges squeak unsettlingly in the mostly silent kitchen while Ichigo searches for his favorite mug. It’s odd, being able to hear the whirring of the coffee machine and the occasional distant rumble of a car driving down the street, though that’s to be expected in the middle of the work day and the twins away at Tatsuki’s Karate Camp.

After a few futile minutes of searching, and a new crick in his neck, Ichigo lets out a sigh of defeat before settling for a plain blue mug usually reserved for visitors. He’s about to stand up and turn around to check on the coffee when the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Well, isn’t this a nice view?” 

Ichigo stands up and turns around, arms raised, the impetus of his movement flinging the mug’s matching serving platters at the intruder.

“Gin!” Ichigo exclaims, waving his arm again in a useless attempt to slow the trajectory of the flying plates. Thankfully, Gin manages to catch both of them. “Why don’t you knock?”

Even after the botched attack, Gin still has his usual genial smile on his face. “Not as fun,” he states matter-of-factually with a shrug. “ ‘sides, I had a feelin’ ya were alone.” He punctuates his statement by gently setting down the platters next to the sink.

Ichigo scoffs derisively in response.

Silence settles between the two while Ichigo inspects the coffee machine. He can feel Gin’s gaze searing holes in his back, but Ichigo ignores him, making a show of taking the sugar and cream from the fridge.

Ichigo leans down to take another cup from the “visitor’s” cabinet. “Well,” Ichigo starts, after hearing Gin pointedly clear his throat a second time, pushing him to speak and voice his feelings after giving him a moment to stew in his anger. “Seems like your intuition’s been off because Nanao said she thought she saw he demon Shinsō in her house.”

Gin, sensing the lighter note in Ichigo’s voice moves to lean against the counter next to him. “‘_Thought_,’” he teased, smile curling into something more mischievous, “bein' the imperative word.”

Ichigo gives Gin a flat look, before rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I also would’ve thought it was a coincidence if Toshirō didn’t say he thought he saw something at school, too.”

Gin’s expression darkens, and his ever present smile drops from his face “That’s different.” His tone holds no room for argument.

Ichigo’s brow furrows at the uncharacteristic comment. He waits for Gin to elaborate, raising a brow when their impromptu stare-off lasts more than a few heartbeats. “What? Can’t tell me?” His questions aren’t quite as heated as he’d like, the day’s exhaustion seeping into his tone.

Gin simply frowns in response.

“Kaien was being extra enigmatic with me today, too.”

Before Gin can ask him to elaborate, the coffee maker beeps, making them both jump, startled.

The tension is cut, albeit momentarily. Still, Ichigo thanks whatever Being is listening for small victories. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about a flower demon, would you?” Ichigo asks after filling the two mugs with coffee. He startles out a laugh at the surprised look on Gin’s face, eyes comically wide with his brows nearly touching his hairline. Even though he’s framing it as a mundane exchange of information, Ichigo’s heart still picks up a few paces.

“Ya really askin’ me?” He asks after he takes a moment to compose himself, azure gaze clear and calculating.

Ichigo nods, handing Gin a mug after stirring in two sugars. “How about it?” He picks up his own coffee – one sugar, one cream – holding it in between them expectantly. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” He’s been careful not to pick a side with the Whitelighter-Witch split, but this, _this_ feels different. Maybe all deals with demons do.

Gin taps their mugs together with a soft _clink, _deal effectively sealed.

“The only flower demon I can think of is Senbonzakura.”

Ichigo files the name away, making a mental note to ask later how many s’s and z’s were in the name. “There might be a darklighter in the Heavens.”

Ichigo clears his throat, a blush coloring his cheeks under the weight of Gin’s crystal blue gaze. “Anyways, I think there’s _something_ going on. Momo called me just yesterday after she thought she saw Pantera lurking around her school library.”

Gin, hums thoughtfully. “Well, the eclipse is comin’ up.” He takes a small sip of coffee before setting it down on the counter beside him to cool.

“Yeah, I had a bad feeling about that.” Ichigo admits, glancing out the kitchen window. Clouds were gathering outside. “It’s part of the reason why I convinced my sisters to go to Tatsuki’s summer camp” He sees Gin perk up at his admission from the corner of his eye.

“Ya think they’ll be safer there?”

Ichigo blows on his coffee with a shrug “I don’t think they’re particularly safe with me, regardless.” He peers at Gin over his coffee cup, gauging his reaction.

Gin tilts his head, a humorless smile curling his lips, “I like your dark side.”

The cryptic statement lands just short of a joke. Something heavy settles in Ichigo’s stomach, the weight of a truth, a piece of some mysterious puzzle, falling into place.

“What a compliment, Shinsō,” Ichigo takes a sip of coffee. He reaches over and moves into Gin’s personal space to set his mug beside Gin’s on the counter.

Gin doesn’t get offended at the name, not anymore. He moves to meet Ichigo’s silent challenge, leaning forward closer into Ichigo’s personal space. “We could rule the world together, you an’ me,” he says jovially, except there’s a light in his eyes that belies a deeper emotion.

He’s close enough now that Ichigo can feel’s Gin’s breath on his lips. “What if I told you that you are my world, Gin?” It’s not quite the deadpan humor that Ichigo was aiming for that leaks into his voice, talking half-sleep drunk, half-voicing the visceral thrum of belonging that’s hard to ignore in such proximity to Gin. Ichigo should be asking Gin for clarification, should be angry at him because of the secrets he’s keeping, but, like so many times before, it’s just easier to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Season 4, episode 2: Cole tells/shows Paige that orbing is a fear response.   
\- Flying platter scene: Ichigo's using telekinesis.   
\- Everyone's demon names are their Zanpakutō spirit names.   
\- Ichigo is half whitelighter (from his mom's side) and half witch (from his dad's side). It's a not so well kept secret that he has some demon in him too - kinda like his real backstory with White the Hollow in Bleach.   
\- Gin and Ichigo? Kinda like Cole and Phoebe. I hope GinIchi's established relationship got through?   
\- I also have a lot more lore for this Universe, so if anyone's curious, just let me know. Isshin is def alive, I'm still debating whether Masaki should be, too.
> 
> If anything else needs to be clarified, please let me know!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! It's my first time writing these characters, not to mention this ship, I hope everyone was at least vaguely ic! I'm gonna post before I chicken out.


End file.
